Call Me
by obsidians
Summary: Cloud calls a phone sex worker out of frustration, just wanting someone non-judgemental to talk to and gets to chat with someone not so savoury from his past.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi my name is….Storm" Cloud said with a blush.

"Hi Storm" she purred. "I'm not wearing any panties, I'm a naughty girl."

"I've heard that isn't hygienic" he said with a frown. "Think about all the germs floating around" he chided the unknown woman.

"It's sexy and I'm feeling frisky" she said with an edge in her voice. "So we're alone in the back of a movie theatre, it's an extremely boring movie and hardly anyone is there. What would you do with me?"

"Why would I waste good money going to see a boring movie? I wouldn't take a date to that" Cloud objected.

"Just humour me" she insisted. "So I lift my skirt and I take your hand and slide it suggestively between my thighs. What do you feel?" she purred.

"Your pussy flaps I guess" Cloud said with a shrug.

"Flaps? Like mud flaps" she said deeply offended.

"Look can we just talk? I'm frustrated because I went through something horrible and I've been railroaded into living with a girl I made the mistake of kissing once. She's all obsessed with me, adopted a child to bind me to her and is always after me to marry her when I liked another woman she can't replace. I just need someone I can talk with, I don't need a fantasy phone call" Cloud admitted.

"You know you're being billed by the minute. This phone call is costing you a bundle" she felt compelled to say after a pause.

"The PHS bill is in her name. Chat away" he dismissively said.

The woman looked longingly into the corner of her cramped one bedroom apartment where the new chesterfield was going to go once she saved up enough money for it, unable to believe she had sunk so low she had to save up money for stuff! She did a mental calculation of how much she would make off a lengthy call. "I'm all ears" Scarlet decisively said.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked her.

"Call me Delovely, I can't give out real information about…." She explained.

"Delovely it is. What do you like to do?" Cloud asked her.

"I love the feeling of warm water caressing my bare…." Scarlet said, going into porn mode.

"What do you really like to do?" Cloud asked her impatiently.

"I garden on a plot of land I rent from the city, I like campy horror movies and to read" she blurted out.

"Have you seen Dames in Chains?" Cloud asked her.

"No, it's so hard to find a copy" Scarlet said, intrigued.

"I have a copy I could lend you" he offered.

"I'm sorry meeting in person is against the rules" she said in a no nonsense voice.

"I could just have it delivered somewhere else or deliver it myself to someone you trust. I'm sorry; I just want to chat with someone who isn't demanding anything of me. Could you tell me about your typical day? Tell me anything you feel comfortable with" he urged her.

"Well, I wake up at seven every morning, I eat breakfast…." She said.

"What do you normally eat?" Cloud asked, liking the sound of her voice.

Scarlet smiled and settled onto her old chesterfield that was repaired by duct tape and chatted with the stranger. It was a good two hours before they hung up. She smiled as she removed her headset and clocked out. Storm had proven to be easy to talk to and she liked how he sounded, though his voice was kind of familiar.

She stood up and stretched and glanced around her small apartment, it was a far cry from the luxury condo she used to live in and missed her limousine driven lifestyle where she was a high power weapons designer. Things were so much different back then. She wore glamorous designer dresses to work every day, insulted whoever she wanted and banged anyone she wanted; older men in positions of power, the male Turks….anyone. Now she wore clothes off the rack bought at Wal Mart and was a phone sex worker. Rufus had seen to that.

She had been barely conscious when he came to see her in her hospital room. He explained to her he planned to reform the Shinra image and didn't need people like her polluting it again and gave her the choice of being given a fresh start as new person or being killed. So she became Susan Smith.

Susan wasn't very intelligent and an underachiever. She was a high school dropout who was drifted through life working a series of menial jobs. Scarlet had been stripped of all her advanced degrees and barely qualified as a grocery check girl, resume wise. She had tried to better her situation by manipulation as ever, but that was always curtailed when she tried to get ahead, showing the Rufus was still keeping an eye on her.

Without qualifications and apparently not even being able to get financial aid for pursuing further education, she found herself forced to work low paying jobs. Finally she became a phone sex worker and listened to men jerk off to her sexy voice, she was the top requested girl and Rufus didn't try and stop this job because she figured he was enjoying how low she had come in the world.

She was thirty-two now and although men were attracted to her, the ones wanting to date her were all losers and the decent ones wanted only a cheap fuck and she couldn't tolerate that. She wished she could meet a guy who understood how it felt to lose everything so she could rebuild a life with that person.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud

Cloud lay amongst the flowers; careful not to crush any of them as the soft light filtering through the window of the church seemed to caress him. His expression was emotionless as ever and he wore just his pants in his need to connect to the last living vestige of the woman he had loved: her flowers. She used to lie there with him, allowing him to hold her. She had been truly innocent and he hadn't attempted to change that about her. He planned to marry her and take her virginity on their wedding night. Theirs was a spiritual love rather than a union of the flesh.

Cloud was there to console her over the loss of the man she loved and Aerith eagerly accepted Cloud's kisses and the warmth of his body as they slept together in each other's arms night after night when she snuck out of her house.

With Aerith, he felt a perfect peace in the chaos his world had become. She didn't need him to be her hero; she just needed him with her. They were both lonely and she was the perfect balm for his troubled soul.

Tifa had tried to turn a blind eye to what lay between them but Cloud knew she was hurting over it. He didn't want to hurt her, in a way Tifa had always been his but he couldn't be with her after losing so much.

It was like his heart froze the day Aerith was killed and Tifa swooped in like a mother hen to claim him, provided him with a home for them both to live in the same room like a married couple, but sleeping in twin beds. She tried to foster the illusion that they were happy together and asked him to bring home their new son after just speaking with him, Cloud had been happy she was so kind a creature to offer to take in an orphan she had never met, but this made their "home" more stifling for him. Denzel as much as he loved him was another shackle to bind him to her.

Tia had no idea how cloying her attention was for him, her acting like they were together, everyone assuming they were bound for the altar when he didn't feel that way about her. How could he lie next to Tifa in their marriage bed when he knew she was the wrong woman? How could he make false love to her when the innocent kisses from a virgin had given him the most heightened emotions he had ever experienced. Aerith had ruined him for other women. When he looked at Tifa, he could still see how attractive she was and how kind she was, but felt trapped by her. A part of him would always love her but he couldn't be with her; she reminded him too much of what he had lost.

He thought about simply moving away but it was like Tifa kept drawing him back, so he wiffled and waffled what to do and always ended up in Aerith's ruined church praying for her to return but she never did, imagining a life with her calm, gentle presence. Never nagging him and just treating him like her beloved spouse. A life lived in peace, perhaps living on a farm somewhere? No politicians bothering him about being hired muscle or having to save the world again, no constant reminders of his involvement with AVALANCHE. Why couldn't he have an anonymous life somewhere else?

A breeze came from nowhere and the stalk of a delicate pink flower seemed to bow and the petals caressed his shoulder, he sat up "Aerith?" he said. And groaned and shook his head when his PHS phone rang and the picture Tifa had insisted her choose for her calls came up. He sat on a bar stool as she did a selfie, giving the camera a wide grin while his expression as neutral and her fingers gave him rabbit ears. He let it go to voicemail and then got up and pulled on his shirt and armor and listened to her messages as he did once a week. All of them attempted to draw him back to "their life" but one was about her anger over the PHS bill and he smiled at this. However, the last one was about Denzel breaking his arm and Cloud packed up and rushed back to his "family".

Cloud remained calm while Tifa stared at him "who is she, the woman you're calling?" she demanded after playing happy family in front of Denzel, Cloud had been all smiles and signed his cast. But now they were alone together.

"She's just someone I talk to, she's a friend" he insisted.

"You confide our private business to a _phone sex worker_?" Tifa demanded.

"She just listens to me and gives me advice, I'm not some kind of sex addict" he hotly said and she flinched at this.

"What do you mean by that?" she suspicously asked him.

"Nothing, why?" he asked her. "I'm sorry, I'll end it with her and pay this bill" he said giving her a stiff hug that she settled into.

Scarlet sat in her apartment full of new furniture as she talked with a client "yes, you nasty little toe sucker. I bet you want to suckle on my long white, perfectly pedicured toes like they were made of candy? They are so slim and pale, almost like fingers and far too perfect for you" she intoned as the man moaned and caressed himself on the other end of the line. "I want you to get on your knees like the beast you are and beg to suck my beauties, you disgusting worm" she was with an authoritative caress in her voice and slapped the leather couch beneath her. "Take that….I gotta go, call again" she hastily said when it said the next caller was Storm.

"Huh? But it was so perfect…." The man protested in a whiny voice when she hung up on him.

"Storm how you doing?" she asked him.

"She's mad again, it's like I can never do anything right, she tried to seduce me wearing sexy lingerie. She probably poked pins into those condoms she had out. I had to get out of here. I….." he complained, able to vent his frustration only to Delovely.

Scarlet quirked a smile, although she found him annoying, she kind of liked him and he paid her bills quite nicely. "I don't understand why you stay with her. You both are clearly not happy. Why not just make a clean break?" she said for the thousandth time.

"I can't, she's my responsibility...it's complicated" Cloud insisted. "Did you read to the children in the library again?" he asked her.

Scarlet had changed a lot, humbled by her experiences and was trying to become a better person as the power that once went to her head was no longer there and she realized that she was ugly inside and tried to connect to society better. Volunteering didn't cost anything and improved her image. "Yes, I read them a book about a boy who repeats everything twice" she explained.

"I'm taking you to a bar for a drink and you can tell me all about it" Cloud decisively said as he headed away from his place, bound for a dead, dive bar he frequented and knew that Tifa was going to flip when she got the latest PHS bill. He had thought that Tifa had too much respect for herself to dress up in scandalous lingerie and too much makeup in yet another attempt to win him. Screw that, he had a full head of steam and a woman who seemed to accept him to talk with. "When can I meet you in person?" He asked her for the thousandth time.

"It's against company policy..." She said and he just rolled his eyes and continued to chat with her.

Reno

Reno came right over when he got Tifa's phone call, she was sobbing on a barstool from where she had run after Cloud, Reno quickly took in the revealing panties and bra with garter belt and stockings and forced himself to focus on her face, it was a picture of misery and her garish makeup had run. He took off his coat and draped it around her and pulled her into an embrace and she sobbed on his shoulder. She finally leaned back, "your shirt" she said where her mascara had run onto the snowy whiteness of it.

"It's okay, yo. I have a lot of shirts" he said, giving her another hug.

"I suppose you must think less of me?" she said.

"It's rather disappointing but everyone is allowed a little slipup. Now let's go upstairs and wash that crap off your face and you can fire walk with me" he said putting his arm around her.

"That sounds exactly like what I need" she said, allowing him to lead her there.

Reno and Scarlet

Scarlet cursed that Reno chose Tifa's bar and out came the brunette human hair wig and large tinted fake glasses.

"The ex-Avalanche safehouse? Brilliant place to meet" she said as she sat opposite him at the table he had arranged.

"They were enemies of Scarlet the weapons designer; not Susan the phone sex worker" he said raising his glass to her, he had already ordered her her favourite drink. He was trying not to monitor how Tifa and Cloud were interacting and failing miserably. Why should he care about their relationship? He questioned himself. Why endanger Scarlet's new identity by bringing her there? There were tons of other bars around. As if Tifa would care if Reno brought an obviously attractive, mysterious woman to her bar.

"Who's that woman with Reno?" Tifa suddenly asked Cloud.

Cloud glanced at the Turk and honestly didn't care, though she looked a little familiar. "I don't know, he has a lot of girls sit with him. He's a popular guy with the ladies and I'm sure they stand in line to hold back his hair when he barfs. Go introduce yourself if you're that curious" Cloud said dismissively from where he was changing a keg, his entire focus on that. It wasn't like he and Reno were friends and considered his sex life none of his business.

"So how goes the phone sex game?" He asked her.

"On the up and up, I'm getting paid large chunks of money for some guy to whine at me" she said. "And whine he does like a giant baby" she complained.

"I thought you got guys off with your voice?" Reno said.

"Everyone has a fetish; goodness knows I remember yours" she said quirking a smile at him. "We had some good times" she said. "I suppose that I could use your talents once in a while. After all, you were a gutter rat and Susan seems to attract that" Scarlet said as a joke.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not longer offering causal sex" he said feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Have you found the right six women to settle down with?" Scarlet said to him and noted his expression. "Have you actually met someone you want to be faithful to?" She said in shock and noticed Reno's blush deepened.

"There is someone...it's complicated" he snapped, reminding her of how Storm termed his relationship with his mystery woman.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see the day someone captured Reno Sinclair. She must be quite the woman. I think it's cute that falling for someone makes you blush. I'm seen you do stuff, heard you did indulge in stuff that a whore would be reluctant to do and you never blushed a second of it" Scarlet said, liking seeing the cocky redhead squirming.

"It's not like that. Look I don't feel like drinking anymore. I'll give you a call" he said and left some money on the table and left without a glance.

He got down the block when his phone rang. "Who was that woman?" Tifa demanded with so much vehemence in her voice he pulled back his PHS and looked at it questioningly.

"Just an old friend" he said.

"Are you..." She asked him.

"No, I promised you I wouldn't" Reno said to her. "She's someone I used to work with and we get together for a drink once in a while, I'm not interested in her that way" Reno assured her.

Cloud

Cloud stood before Zack's grave, that he considered to be Aerith's as well as he had bribed the undertaker to allow him a small amount of Aerith's ashes and he buried them with Zack in the box that contained her final letters to him. Cloud was ready to go, he had prepared his will and had purchased a gun. He was partially drunk on the cheap beer Zack had always brought when they hung out.

"Just think, in a few minutes you and I and Aerith will be partying together" he slurred. "I just gotta make one more phone call" he explained to the grave.

Scarlet

"You're such a disgusting pig that I'm putting you back into diapers. I'm putting a fluffy, white diaper on you while you grovel on the floor" Scarlet intoned.

"Noooooo, I don't want to wear diapers, it's too humiliating" her client wailed.

"You will take it like the whining, pouting baby you are. Shall we go for a walk and I can show everyone my new baby?" She snapped at him.

"What would the neighours think to see me in a diaper?" he panted into the phone.

"They will know you're being punished by me. Are you going to wet that diaper?" She demanded.

"No, I'm a man" he groaned as he stroked himself.

"You're a sniveling baby and you're going to wet your...sorry, got to go" she hastily said when Storm's number came up.

"What..." Her client said in a confused voice before he was cut off.

"Hi Storm what do you want to talk about? My gardening?" She said.

"I was just calling to say goodbye. My Tiffany is getting my phone cut off, so I won't be in contact. I wanted to thank you for being there to hear me out and shall miss you. I don't even really know you but I feel a deeper connection to you than anyone else in my fucked up, chaotic life" he said.

"Wait, go buy a burner PHS and call me at this number" she said and told him her personal PHS number. "We can agree on a daily rate" she said. She realized that he was the closest she had to a friend, no one seemed to care about her otherwise.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you in trouble." He said to her.

"Want to hear about me grocery shopping today?" She asked him and he listened while he walked back safe and sound with the gun forgotten to the hotel room he had been staying in.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud settled down for the evening in the small farm house he'd been assigned to, with his burner phone to call Delovely. The rates she was charging him was very reasonable and easily affordable by acting as a ranch hand for the farm owner. It was mundane work that he was easily able to accomplish as he grew up doing that sort of thing. It felt natural to have a hoe in his hand or driving a tractor or mucking out stalls. It was hard work that made his body ache at the end of the day, but it gave him more of a sense of accomplishment than acting as a hero or delivery boy ever did. It was so peaceful on the farm and he slept better than he had in years to the sound of crickets chirping and waking with the rising sun as his only companion while drinking his coffee.

The best part was, he was alone most of the time except for when the owner stopped by with inquires or to check on his isolated employee. There was no one nagging Cloud or making demands of him, he even went by the name Storm so no one would recognize his name. He was just another anonymous farm worker living outside of a small town who liked to drive a motorcycle and was perceived to be a bit of a loner. His buster sword, he'd left at Tifa's and had been spending his evenings chatting with Delovely. He felt so comfortable with her and yet he didn't really know a thing about her but that she had blonde hair and blue eyes, like himself and was considered to be attractive. She hinted at a dark past she was no long proud of, but wouldn't elaborate on this.

They were chatting on evening when on impulse, he asked her "I know the services you provide but I'm wondering if you do softer fantasy scenes?" during one of their conversations.

Scarlet felt disappointed that he wanted a sexual fantasy scene after all that time chatting about everything _but_ what she did for a living. "What do you want: dominatrix? Nurse Fantasy? Drunken Virgin at Frat party is always popular" she said in a business-like voice.

"I was thinking about a pretend date between us" he said.

"Like girlfriend experience?" she asked him.

"As if we were going out on our first date for real" he said in so sincere a voice that she felt a tug at her heart and wondered at this.

"What would you wear?" she asked him after a pause.

"I would wear this nice blue suit I have that looks really good on me I'm told" he said and went on to describe the tie and everything. "What would you wear?" he asked her.

"What colour dress would you like me to wear for you?" she asked him.

"Something pink and really feminine that allows me teasing glimpses of your lush body but that leaves enough to the imagination to compare with if I undress you later" he said.

"Oh you think I'm easy?" she said with a smile in her voice as she caressed her PHS phone as if it was his skin.

"No but I even if it is our first date, I think you will like me enough to entertain taking me on as your only lover" he said with a soft smile.

"How do you know I don't have others?" she asked him.

"You seem to be alone most of the time" he said in a reasonable tone of voice that she couldn't deny.

"I don't want to be anymore" she admitted out loud for the first time to anyone.

"You won't be anymore. I'm knocking at your door to come pick you up for our date. I have a bouquet of roses for you and look nervous..." he said.

"I let you in and tease you about how old fashioned it is to bring roses to a woman on a first date and give you a kiss on the cheek and you watch as I arrange the flowers in a vase and get my purse and we leave" Scarlet said, she had painted a picture in her mind of Storm. He was tall and muscular with long blonde hair. Cloud was blonde and muscular in all fairness."Where are we going?" she asked him.

"I'm taking you to the nicest restaurant in town" he told her.

"I might just have to sleep with you after all" she teased him.

They chatted about their date, adding more and more details right down to what they ordered, tasting each other's meal and what type of wine they had. Although it was just a fantasy, they could both see it, even if Scarlet didn't look like Marilyn Monroe as Cloud was picturing her.

"Here you are safe and sound" he said pretend escorting her to her door after they went to see a version of Loveless.

"It's early yet, would you care to come in for a night cap?" she asked him.

"I would love to" he said.

"I have white wine. Is that alr..." Scarlet started to say.

"I take the bottle from you, put it down and kiss you as I've been dying too all night long" Cloud said.

"I kiss you back and we somehow we end up in my bedroom, you strip me down to my lace panties and bra..." Scarlet said.

"I caress each inch of your skin as it is revealed" he said.

"I'm undoing your tie and removing it before I work on the buttons of your shirt while we kiss each other. Your pants come off awkwardly as you still have your shoes on but soon you're down to your underwear and then those are gone and I'm running my hands all over you while we writhe on the bed" she said starting to touch her long neglected womanhood. She never did so while chatting with clients about their lame fetishes but the fantasy they wove was so erotic.

Cloud was similarly effected "I'm unhooking your bra and suckling on your breasts while my fingers slip past the band of your panties and enter you" he said in a tight voice.

"I can feel them dancing in me and I'm getting so wet" she said putting her own fingers into herself to simulate the feeling of his. "You have to take off my panties really slow, I'm so sensitive" she said with a moan.

"I do and replace them with my tongue while I eat you, I love the way you taste. I could eat you for hours" he said, adding a pant where his fingers caressed his own member.

"I want you; please give yourself to me" Scarlet panted.

"I hover over you, I want to see your face when I enter you. You lie beneath me. I'm breeching you. How do I feel?" he gasped.

"So good, fuck me" she urged him.

"No, I'm making love to you. I don't fuck women I care about" he chided her while even on the edge of his orgasm.

"Love me" she cried out in orgasm.

"I am" he cried back as his own essences coated one of his dirty t-shirts he just managed to grab. Both panted after their mutual releases. "Please, I need to meet you" he pleaded with her.

"I can't" she said and hung up feeling confused about her reaction to Storm.

Reno and Tifa

She let him into her apartment "I have everything set up that we need" she assured him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, yo" he said. She noticed he was wearing the blue t-shirt she had once complimented him on and mused he must either have a lot of them or it was a favourite as he seemed to wear it a lot. She didn't know he wore it a lot because she liked how he looked in it. He felt kind of foolish in doing so, but never would have believed she found him remotely attractive. He didn't seem her type based on what he had viewed of it in the past. She seemed to like her men more compact, but muscular and dramatically emo.

The blue t-shirt matched his eye colour and clung to his lean, muscular body in a very flattering way. It was this simple garment that had allowed Tifa to see that he wasn't simply skinny, but that his body was well defined as well. Wearing normal clothes made her realized how attractive he was in a rough sort of way in blue jeans ripped at the knee and red high topped converse shoes.

"Come this way" she said going into her living room.

"How do you want me?" he asked.

"You lying down" she said as they both got onto the couch. She got between his splayed legs as he lay back against the oversized pillow she kept there for him. She settled with her back against his chest. "So do I have you all to myself today?" she asked him.

"All day long" he promised her as he draped an arm over her, loving the way she smelled, her skin always smelled like coconuts and he impulsively dropped a kiss onto her strawberry smelling hair.

He picked up the remote "you ready for more Twin Peaks?" he asked her as she snuggled more firmly into him, enjoying how he smelled to. He had a clean, masculine smell.

"Do you miss having sex?" she asked him. They had taken the six month celibacy pledge.

"I miss being touched but I can cuddle you like this whenever I want thanks to our agreement" he assured her.

"How about you?" he asked her, curious.

"I barely remember how it feels" she replied. "Just the horrible longing to be loved, it eats at you" she said.

"I've never had that problem" he replied after a pause. "I didn't even know I had a problem the other way until you confronted me about being a possible sex addict" he replied.

"Then you accused me of a being a love addict who needed to break free of past behaviours" she countered.

"So we made a pact to join Love and Sex Anonymous" he reminded her.

"And we were made co-sponsors because we already knew each other. I do miss sex but I find myself liking being with you more" he admitted.

"I like being with you too" she said and sighed as his arms tightened around her just as the theme music started.

"Let's see what Laura's friend get up to today" he said and she lay back, enjoying the solid feeling of his body against her own and the vibration in his chest when he spoke. Reno wasn't into the series they were watching, he just liked being with Tifa. Far more than he knew actually.


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud and Scarlet were chatting on the phone as they often did, living out their fantasy lives together.

"It's a beautiful day and we're on a picnic, we are just finishing off the last of a bottle of champagne we drank with our meal. We're full and snuggling contently on the blanket watching clouds drift by...Storm are you there?" Scarlet asked in concern over his pause, he was frowning over her use of the word Cloud.

"Sorry, I drifted away for a second, he said when he realized she didn't choose the word Cloud on purpose. "It's so beautiful today, the sun is shining on us both and I'm holding you in my arms. We're both a little tipsy from the champagne and I turn over and start to kiss you..." he said. "I undo your blouse..." he said.

"Not here" she said blushing like mad as if it was actually happening and clutching at her shirt.

"We're in the middle of a field, there's no one around for miles. I'm undoing your blouse and liberating your lush, firm breasts by lifting your bra out of the way and suckling on your sensitive buds until you're moaning and holding my head in place with your hands on the back of it while I alternate from one to the other" he said.

"My hands slide your sun warmed t-shirt up so I can stroke your broad back as I arch beneath you, seeking your oral caresses. I feel so wanton" she said with a pant in her voice as her hand drifted down her flat stomach towards her womanhood.

"I slide your skirt up" he moaned back. "What underwear do you have on?" he panted back to her.

"White, lacy and virginal with a light pink bow at the front" she sighed back, having discovered he had a slight thing for virgins.

"I take them off of you and tease you with my fingers without penetrating you" he said with a breathy moan as he caressed himself, "I grab the rest of the champagne and pour it over your thigh and then lick it off of you" he moaned.

"That's cold! But I like that your mouth is so close to me..." She moaned back.

'I pour the rest over your womanhood and lick off every drop, I feel drunk on your taste and caress every inch of your sweet sex with my tongue. The taste of you mixed with the champagne makes me long for you as I never have another woman..." He cried, his orgasm so close.

"Take me, love me" she begged him as her own fingers danced inside her.

"I'm undoing my belt and taking my dick out. I want you beneath me so my body dominates your own but shelters it as well. You're so wet and tight, so perfect" he moaned.

"Yes, take me Storm, you feel so perfect too" Scarlet cried out as her orgasm approached as her busy fingers conjured it and it crashed over her like a wave. "Oh Storm" she cried out.

"Oh Delovely, I love you" Cloud cried out.

"I love you too" she enthused and then both paused at what they had admitted to each other. 'You know this is just fantasy?" she nervously said to the highly blushing Cloud.

"I love you, I don't even know you but I love you" he said with shock in his voice.

"You can't possibly. I've never met you in person. I got carried away is all" she stammered.

"You are so kind and care for me. Meet with me in person. Give us a chance" Cloud practically begged her. "I need to meet you at least once."

"I can't, this is crazy. You are just a client" she insisted.

"Am I? I guess that this little fantasy of ours is through then. All you want is my money in the end" Cloud said bitterly.

"I do care for you..." Scarlet tried.

"I have to go home and make up with the girl who is waiting for me. At least she wants me. I think it's time I ask her to marry me" Cloud said with derision in his voice.

"But you don't love her. In the end all you will do make is two miserable people" Scarlet said.

"At least she's real" Cloud said and hung up, he texted Tifa that he would be home soon.

Meanwhile

Elena and Rude could only stare at Reno while he enthused about his plans for Tifa's birthday that night.

"I'm sorry, you're taking a woman you're not sleeping with to the nicest restaurant in town?" Elena repeated as if unable to take it in.

"We've gotten pretty close and I want to make her birthday special, I'm honoured that she wants to spend it with me. I got her this for a present. It's Laura's half locket from Twin Peaks" he said showing them the jewelers box.

"Did you buy that on ebay?" Rude asked him. "I know they included a cheap copy on a limited edition DVD cover that looked like her diary."

Reno wondered how Rude knew that but pressed on "no I had this custom made based on that, it's made of the finest gold. It's actually a real locket and when you open it up, there's our pictures inside" he said showing them.

"You put your own picture in a locket along with hers of a woman you're not actually together with?" Elena said, wondering if anyone else thought that weird.

"She likes the way I look" he said defensively and was so wrapped up with looking at Tifa's present that he didn't notice how they exchanged odd glances.

"Then what?" Rude rudely interrupted before Elena could explain about how putting his picture in the gift locket was wrong.

"I bought tickets to see the most popular musical in town" Reno said.

"You realize that during musicals, there is a very good chance that people will burst into song. You hate musicals" Elena declared.

"But she wants to see it" Reno patiently explained as if to a slow child. "Now I have to go pick up my tux from the dry cleaners for tonight" he said and sailed out with a spring in his step.

"The poor guy has it bad" Rude commented.

"He's fallen hook, line and sinker" Elena commented. "Most girls are lucky to get a cup of coffee from him even if they _have_ slept with him. He's normally as good and cheap as Scottish people normally are" Elena said.

Tifa was beaming from ear to ear when Reno finally escorted her to her door, she hadn't expected any of what he had arranged for her birthday had vastly enjoyed being wined and dined like a fine lady. She was tipsy on champagne when she invited Reno in and took off her high heels as she held onto him, glad she had worn her burgundy dress that matched her eyes. "I would have been fine with going for pizza" she insisted.

"I wanted to show you a good time. I'm so honoured you chose me to spend your birthday with" he said, glowing with happiness that she had enjoyed it so much.

"I don't know how to thank you" she said touching his cheek and then blushing at how intimate it seemed.

"You can kiss me" he said before his lips settled on hers and they shared their first lingering kiss, just then her text notification went off and she apologized and broke it off.

"It's Cloud, he's coming home" she declared.

She was surprised when Reno swore, "tell him to stay away. You're still addicted to him. You've made such progress" he snapped at her.

"I'm sorry but he's my responsibility and since when is our relationship any of your business?" She said feeling unsettled about how assertive he was being.

"Since I'm in love with you" Reno snapped at her without thinking and covered his mouth and blushed furiously.

"I love you too" she said and realized it was true. She loved Cloud in her way but she had fallen for Reno somewhere along the way. They didn't remember going to her bedroom until they were on Cloud's bed. "Say it again" she cried when he entered her.

"I love you" he all but shouted as he pounded into her, both were too excited by their newly discovered love to take it slow, so it was fast and hard and yet tender all at the same time.

Cloud wondered at the cursing, gasps and moans as he mounted the stairs and stopped in shock at the sight of male buttocks jouncing on his bed and other male parts flouncing into view with each thrust into the female writhing beneath him. "Say it again" Tifa voice demanded and Cloud realized it must be her with the dark storm of super long hair that was spread beneath her.

"I fucking loooooooooove you" Reno cried out as he came hard into her, Cloud had no problem identifying who her lover was just based on his distinctive hair colour.

"Tifa" Cloud said in a choked voice to the now still couple.

"Cloud" she said looking at him and Reno turned his head too and they both hastily got under the covers.

"You cheating bitch. I was coming here to ask you to marry me and this is what I get?" He demanded of her.

"This is nothing, of course I'll marry you" Tifa pleaded.

"Nothing?" Reno said raising from the bed and hurriedly dressing, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"I'm leaving and never coming back. You said you would wait for me" Cloud railed at her and left.

"She's been waiting a long time. But clearly I'll only ever be her second choice" Reno bitterly called after him, feeling like he had been violated.

"I love you but I promised Cloud..." She said raising from the bed and going to Reno.

"Save it, the next time you see me drunk and trying to pick up women, keep your opinion to yourself. You don't have a say in my life. To think I was going to ask you to be my girl. I'm such an idiot" Reno said left too, wondering why he felt like crying when he hadn't since he was a teenager and why his heart ached in a way it never had before.

Scarlet was hurting too in a way she never had before and missing Storm when she got a phone call from the police station asking her to come get Storm from the drunk tank. He took his phone "she was unfaithful, she was fucking some Turk right in front of me" he slurred at her.

Scarlet almost asked "which one?" But instead got out her disguise and told the officer that she would be there soon,she affixed her dark wig and sunglasses in place. She got into her third-hand car and drove to meet the young man she had wondered so much about. She looked on in shock as a very drunk Cloud was helped to walk so he stood in front of her.

"I knew you would be beautiful" he slurred at her in awe. She totally in shock, she had been talking all that time to one of her greatest enemies, ergo, Tiffany was his long term...whatever, Tifa whom she once tried to get executed in a very public way!

"Is there somewhere I can drop you off?" She asked him.

"I've got nowhere to go" he said with a shrug that nearly made him topple over.

Scarlet noted the pain in his voice made a decision and took a hold of him, she couldn't deny him shelter and comfort even if he was once her enemy, she cared about him too much for that. "Come on Cloud, let's get you back to my place so you can sleep it off" she said putting an arm around his waist for support and he draped an arm around her and trustingly allowed her to strap him into her car and promptly threw up all over himself a mile later.

Scarlet hated having to deal with bodily fluids or sick people but pulled over and gently cleaned him as best as she could before taking him to her place. Removing his clothes to wash them, she gave him a quick shower and tucked him into bed as tenderly as a mother would a sick infant before sleeping on her own sofa, giving him her bed.


End file.
